


Cuddles & Croquettes

by Vargras



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I guess you could consider this a followup to Deja Vu too, also featuring older Rex, and mildly meta while we poke fun at fandom things, back at it again with more Mythrex, this is almost exclusively fluff, this is really only tagged mature for some very mildly suggestive stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargras/pseuds/Vargras
Summary: 'Date night' to Mythra means a great many things.Though... sometimes spending the evening beneath the covers is just as important as a night on the town.





	Cuddles & Croquettes

They were on a date.

They had promised one another beforehand, after all — way down in Morytha, surrounded by whatever had been left of a past civilization, long since gone. They had done so by the fire they had made, just the two of them, whilst everyone else slept, and it had been in that moment that she had more or less told him the full extent of how she felt for him. It didn’t have to be anything big, or flashy. Just a meal out together and a night on the town when everything was said and done.

And then… she died. _They_ died. Seconds had felt like minutes, and minutes had felt like days. Perhaps that’s what had made their subsequent revival seem all that more miraculous, and was what had made reuniting with them all the better.

That had been… a while ago now. Close to a year, even. And now they were on a date, simply because she had seemed to be in the mood to do so. Even just _arranging_ it had been an interesting affair in and of itself, not just because they were all now essentially celebrities, but also because they had all ended up confessing to one another, which somewhat amusingly meant setting up a schedule of sorts for dates. Mythra had won the luck of the draw, which meant that she had been the first to collect on what was owed to her, and they had gone in such an order ever since. Naturally for her, this had meant a weekend in Alba Cavanich sampling all manner of dishes, as her palate tended to gravitate towards ‘meaty’ rather than anything else. Dinner that evening _did_ at least include a few vegetables here and there, something which would have relieved Pyra somewhat, but the steak and crab had certainly been the highlight for her.

She wasn’t sure if some sort of deal had been made with Niall or Mòrag or what, but they had been given a surprising amount of breathing room throughout the night, both during dinner and now. The ‘now’ had involved a trip to Alba Cavanich’s shopping district, as the advent of a new era of peace meant they would certainly have all the time in the world for domesticity… that, and Mythra simply loved to shop. It had also given her an excuse to walk along, hand in hand, with Rex. It was busy, after all, and they certainly wouldn’t want to lose one another.

It helped that his hands were so warm, though.

Still, this was… nice. She hadn’t let her guard down like this in a _very_ long time, and this softer side of herself was one that others seldom got to see — Rex and Pyra were essentially the sole exceptions. It also allowed her boyfriend the opportunity to see what her interests _truly_ were, such as what was happening right now, as she lead him to a bookstore.

He simply looked up at the sign, staring a bit. “...Really?”

Mythra had already turned to face him, grinning. “Lemme guess. You expected it from Pyra and not me?”

“Er, yeah, something like that.”

“She had to get it from somewhere, remember? Besides, you already know I like artsy stuff.”

“I mean, yeah, just… I dunno. You never seemed the type to like books, I guess.”

“I can see why you might think that, _but_ … we’re still on our date. Which means _you_ have to buy _me_ things, and I want to look at some books.” There was a soft, almost mischievous giggle from her as she grabbed him by the hand and started to pull him inside, drawing a look from the shopkeep as she lead Rex down some of the aisles.

“W-Within reason, Mythra! I’m not made out of money!” Still, it wasn’t as if he was planning on resisting much at all. It was rare to see this kind of reaction out of her. The love of shopping certainly didn’t surprise him, but the love of books _did_ … though he couldn’t help but notice where she was dragging him. “Uh, Mythra? That’s... the adult section.”

“Yeah? And?” She threw him a look over her shoulder, still grinning, and gave another tug on his hand as if to encourage him to keep following. “You’re the Master Driver of the Aegis, I’m an Aegis, and we both helped save the entire world not too long ago. No one’s exactly gonna go kicking us out of a store just because you ended up in a section you’re _technically_ too young for.”

“Maybe by a year, but…” He simply sighed and kept pace with her, unwilling to try and argue the point any further. She _was_ right, that much he knew, but… what was she trying to find back in here anyways? At some point, she had gotten a basket, but he couldn’t recall when or where. “What are you looking for anyways?”

“Smut, obviously.” The Aegis grabbed a book off a shelf, briefly flipped through it, and promptly tossed it into the basket she was holding. “Porn makes for good reference material when I’m wanting to draw. Besides, it can be entertaining too. You can find some real diamonds in the rough sometimes.”

“...Like?”

“Like, um… this one.” Standing on the tips of her toes, she reached up towards a shelf and pulled down a volume, grinning as she flashed the cover at him. It… looked like Pyra was on it. With Rex. “Just look at that title, too! ‘Vampyric’! Don’t ask me why, but smutty stuff is always really big on their puns. And ooh, it’s got the two of you getting frisky…”

He wasn’t sure if he was astonished or embarrassed. Possibly both. “M-Mythra! Why is there porn of me and Pyra?!”

“Eh, probably because we’re all popular, after everything that happened. Helps that we’re all pretty attractive too.” She had already flipped the book in question open, thumbing through the pages and making a few faces here and there. “The premise sounds good, but… something about the art. Is it…? Hrm.”

“...Mythra?”

She quickly looked up at him, her blonde hair briefly falling in front of her eyes. “Hm? Oh, something about how some of these panels are drawn is bothering me. I think they made Pyra’s breasts too big or something, and me and her have the same bust size, so… Eh, I’m sure they did it for a reason. Guys seem to be into it, probably sells more copies that way.”

“W-what?” Rex couldn’t help but stare at this point, given how nonchalant Mythra was treating all of this, _especially_ after she simply threw the book into the basket. “We can’t show Pyra that!”

“No? We’re both aware of all the sleazy stuff being made about us. I thought she might find it kinda funny, is all. And don’t worry, there’s _plenty_ more about the rest of us, in case you were wondering.”

He almost seemed bashful, for a brief second. “I… really wasn’t.”

“You sure? I mean, there’s several of me and you, and—”

“What?!” He had already hurried over right beside her, giving her a look as she handed off another book to him. His curiosity getting the better of him, he had already begun to flip through a few pages, doing his very best to hide how red his face was getting from it. “Sheesh, you weren’t kidding…”

“Told ya. All of us having pretty varied backgrounds means that a lot of the folks who make money off this sort of thing have been having an absolute _field day_ with it. I mean, there’s you and Pyra, you and me, all three of us together, you and Nia, the _four_ of us together… the list just keeps going on and on.” Mythra took a few steps down and reached for a surprisingly vibrant cover, colored with a fair amount of blues and purples. “Mòrag and Brighid are _really_ popular too. Sometimes I wonder if they know at all… I mean, they _have_ to, right? This is basically their backyard.”

“I… I guess?” The book soon went back up on the shelf, and Mythra continued to browse, throwing in another book here and there. The basket was steadily filling up, and he wasn’t exactly sure _what_ she was picking out or _why_. There were a few glimpses of some covers here and there — it certainly seemed like she had some rather… interesting tastes. “How much else are you planning on getting anyways?”

She glanced over her shoulder at him, grinning faintly. “Worried about your wallet?”

A nod.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. I’m just gonna grab a few more, I promised I’d send Pandoria some stuff if I found anything good with her and Zeke.”

He folded his arms and stared at her, rapidly approaching disbelief. “ _Seriously?_ ”

“I mean, yeah. She’s totally crushing on him, and they get paired up a good number of times too. Though Zeke’s also usually getting matched up with Mòrag or even _you_ , if you can believe it.”

“...me and Zeke? People really do that?”

“Hey, the sky’s the limit, Rex.” Mythra giggled and threw in one last book before departing for the checkout line, grabbing a few pads of paper and pencils along the way as well. She made sure to flash her fair share of smiles and loving looks at him while he paid for her newfound collection as well, anything to make sure that he knew how much she appreciated him and what he was doing.

With the purchase taken care of, all that was left was to return to their room within Hardhaigh Palace. She had quickly placed her hand back in his as soon as they left the store, though it wasn’t as if he minded at all, and he was almost certain she was humming a bit as they walked along.

As they left the shopping district and the crowds began to thin out and quiet down, she leaned towards him somewhat, speaking so softly that she might as well be whispering. “How about we spend some quality time together once we get back, hm?”

He… wasn’t exactly sure what that entailed. He was sure he’d find out soon enough.

 

* * *

 

“Next page?”

“Mhm.”

He simply did as instructed, turning the page for the both of them. This… certainly wasn’t what he was expecting. They had returned to the room loaned to them within Hardhaigh, and he had promptly been told to get into bed whilst Mythra sorted through her haul from the bookstore. Not long after, she had followed close behind with a stack of books, crawling in next to him and cozying up beside him while they simply… read through them together.

It was admittedly an interesting way to cap off a date, to simply cuddle up in bed with one another and read romance novels. He quickly learned that some had pictures, and others did not. Those that did have illustrations usually got a surprising amount of critique from her, most often because the books in question were about _themselves_. Sometimes something was off about their faces, or their legs, or their breasts. It was… rather amusing, if not endearing. He had never known that she was so heavily invested into something like this, though she certainly seemed to have a preference for the cheesier ones of the bunch.

She gently poked his face with a finger. “Hey, Rex?”

“Hm?”

“Have you and Pyra decided what you two are going to do on the next date?”

There was a pause. “...I think she’s wanting to go to Uraya. She always did like the scenery there. It’s pretty, and… we could visit the mercenaries too. Say hi to Roc, see how things are going over there.”

“Mm.” She rubbed her head against his shoulder somewhat, one hand upon his chest as she peered up at him — he had grown a surprising amount in the time since they had finished their grand adventure, but the added height and muscle had made for a _very_ good cuddle partner, something she very much appreciated. “What do you think so far? Of the book, I mean.”

A sigh. “Feels kinda hard to keep up with sometimes. Like… it seems to go one way then suddenly changes?”

“Mm, yeah. That happens a lot. You’ll get a lot of smut just going straight for the sex, though. ‘Porn without plot’, as some folks call it.” Mythra gave a quick look back to the book, still glancing up at him now and again. She was fairly certain he hadn’t caught any of it, but she was simply trying to gauge his interest. “Me, though? I don’t really mind. Sometimes the story makes it that much better in the end, you know?”

“I suppose.” He had to admit, this… wasn’t really his sort of thing. There were _some_ good parts here and there, but he wasn’t nearly as invested in this as Mythra seemed to be, and he had surely noticed by now how often she kept smiling at various scenes and quickly glancing up in his direction. Perhaps she was quietly wondering about reenacting some of these same moments out with him…?

However, one book soon progressed to another, and another. Breaks were taken here and there, both for their eyes but also their bellies, as the palace staff had been polite enough to offer them snacks and drinks during their stay. As time dragged on though, she could begin to tell that something was slightly amiss — Rex’s attention seemed to continually wander elsewhere, missing various details when asked for his opinion on a scene, or not quite noticing that she had finished a page and was ready for him to turn to the next. It was enough to eventually cause her to act, leaning up closer to him as she gently trailed her fingers across his chest. “...Hey, Rex? You okay?”

“Hm?” From his own spot in the bed, he had turned to look at her as best he could. “What do you mean?”

“You just seem… I don’t know, tired I guess? We can stop reading, if you want. It’s okay if you don’t like it.”

“Oh, erm... no, it’s… it’s not that.” His face got more than a little red, a fact made all the more amusing given that they had been reading through numerous sex scenes and scenarios for most of the night. “It’s just… I don’t know if maybe I missed it a couple of times or what, but… did they ever say they loved each other or something? T-The characters, that is.”

She blinked at him a bit, shaking her head slowly. “Er… no, they didn’t. A lot of these just get presented as casual flings. Like a one night stand, you know?”

His only response was a quiet “Oh.”

“...I get it. I didn’t know you were one of _those_ kinds of people. I shouldn’t be surprised, though.” Her hand had already drifted from his chest to the book, gently pulling it out of his grasp and setting it aside as she leaned into him just a tiny bit more. “That’s not a bad thing either, mind you. We just need to find something a little… _closer_ to your tastes. That’s all.”

“Sorry, Mythra.”

There was another lean up to give him a quick peck on the lips, and a light thump of her hand against his chest. “Don’t apologize for something like that. Date night means finding something we _both_ enjoy, okay?”

To that, he simply sighed, placing a hand upon her head and gently ruffling her hair. “Alright… so, now what?”

“Well, if that’s how you feel about things, I was thinking we could move on to something with a little more emphasis on the ‘romance’ portion.” Mythra’s hand had already flattened against his chest once more, slowly trailing a finger up to run along his jawline. “Namely… us.”

“Us? ...No more books tonight?”

“I think we’ve read enough for the evening. Besides, some of what we read has got me in a bit of a mood now.” With a bit of a mischievous grin upon her face, that same finger moved from his jaw to instead run along his lips.

Rex blinked a bit, his skin suddenly _quite_ flushed. “M-Mythra?”

“Oh, don’t worry. Nothing like _that_ … yet.” She softly giggled and leaned into him just a little bit more, quite pleased with her current situation — she certainly seemed much smaller when pressed against him like this, given how he had quickly begun to approach Addam’s height. “I’m just feeling cuddly, is all.”

It was… good. Both she and Pyra knew he wouldn’t be shorter than them forever, but they had been rather surprised when he started to stand taller than them after only a few months. There had also been all of the fighting they had continued to do off-and-on, as well as the countless hours of physical labor spent around Fonsett and in other locales, helping people rebuild after all of the destruction caused by the rampant Artifices. All of it meant that he had also built up his strength by a fairly large amount, and he now cut a rather imposing figure when the situation called for it. However, he was mostly just a big ol’ Feris — tough-looking on the outside, but rather soft and fuzzy in actuality. But _that_ was mostly a secret kept for those who truly knew him.

She soon rolled over to face away from him, and Rex had rightfully taken this as his cue for her wanting to be held. Strong arms wrapped around her, and she gladly let herself be pulled into his embrace, letting out a content sigh as she nestled against him. “...This isn’t so bad, is it?”

“I… guess not.”

“Hm? You’re… not sure?” At this very moment, she was somewhat glad she was facing away from him now. It meant he couldn’t see the faint scowl upon her face. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not feeling up for it. It’s… it’s fine.”

“Mythra, that’s not it. I’m just… I don’t know, thinking about things now. Because of the books.”

“...Like what?”

She could both hear and _feel_ the soft mumbling behind herself. It seemed he was somewhat hesitant to say whatever was on his mind.

“Rex, you know you can tell me anything, right? I mean, not _just_ because I’m your Blade, but because I’m your girlfriend too.”

He mumbled a bit more before finally speaking up just enough for her to actually hear him. “I’ve… just been thinking about some of the books we’ve been reading together. And… sort of… what I might have done differently, if it were me.”

“Oh? Thinking about all the _lurid_ and _debaucherous_ things you want to do to me, Rex?” Mythra’s voice had _very_ quickly taken on a teasing, almost flirtatious tone, but it most certainly trended towards the former. “And what would you have done differently from the books?”

“I was just thinking that… erm… rather than get straight to the…” He began to mumble a bit more, right before he would have mentioned ‘sex’ — if one were to ask for Mythra’s opinion on what Rex was like when flustered, she very likely would have said ‘incredibly cute’. “The… you know, uh… I-I probably would’ve told the other person how I felt first.”

“That so?” She threw him a glance and a grin over her shoulder, backing up against him just a bit more. The teasing tone in her voice had definitely never left. “Like what?”

“Probably that… I-I love them.”

There was a soft giggle from her. She was starting to have fun with this, something that was becoming increasingly more obvious by the second. “Yeah? You trying to say something?”

“W-Well, what I mean is… ugh. _Mythra_ , you tease.” He groaned a bit out of frustration and promptly pulled his arms just a little bit tighter around her, burying his face in her hair. “...I love you.”

“Mm, I know you do. And I love you too, you dork.” Her hands went to his, gently pulling on them, and he soon took this as a sign to let go. With her newfound freedom, she rolled over to face him once more, one hand gripping his shirt as she cozied up to his side. “So, on the topic of the books we’ve been reading… I’ve got a question for you.”

Rex sighed, eyeing her somewhat suspiciously. “A question related to the books? I… might have an answer.”

“Then in that case… what’s your favorite thing about me?”

“My… favorite thing about you?” There was a pause, as he seemingly mulled over the question. “...In what way?”

“Physically. I already know that you find me attractive, or else we probably wouldn’t be here right now, laying together in the same bed. I’m just wondering if you have any… you know, preferences. You’re a guy, so it’s only natural.”

He brought a hand up to idly scratch at his cheek, giving Mythra a rather sheepish grin. “I’m… honestly not sure. I’ve never thought about it much, really. Just always felt that you and Pyra were both really beautiful.”

“Yeah, well…” Try as she might, there was no hiding her grin or blush, no matter how much she tried to bury her face against him. “Think on it, then, and I can just tell you what _I_ like most about you.”

“...You already have something in mind?”

“Of course. I’ve known for a _very_ long time. Almost since the moment I met you, really.”

One hand had already drifted to her back, lightly trailing his fingers along her spine. “That long, huh?”

“It’s not like it took me much work to figure out what I liked most about you.” Pulling herself closer, she leaned up until her head was right next to his, a smile upon her face as she whispered to him. “It’s your eyes.”

He balked a bit. “M-My eyes? Why?”

“Well… it’s hard to describe, really.” Mythra had already returned to her usual spot at his side, lightly laying a hand on his chest as she continued. “It only took a few conversations with you, but… your eyes just have this gentle warmth to them. Something that just calms and relaxes you when you look into them, that gives this feeling of ‘you’re safe and nothing bad is going to happen’. It’s… comforting. But there’s a _fire_ there too, one that seems so overwhelmingly intense, yet… so _pure_. Like it’s just raw, unfiltered desire, a… a _want_ to do something. To protect, to help, to _love_.”

Rex didn’t respond, though she simply assumed it was just him soaking in what it was she had just said — he had a tendency to get quiet when he was thinking things over.

“You’ve got lovely eyes, Rex. There’s really nothing better than settling down at the end of a long day next to you, looking into them, and just… knowing that I get to go through life with you by my side now.”

His other free hand moved to lay on top of hers, and there was a faint laugh from him as he spoke. “Awfully eloquent when you want to be, eh?”

“...don’t tease me. I’m trying to be nice.”

“I know you are, and I appreciate it. Really.”

“So!” Mythra had slipped her hand out from beneath his, if only to lightly trace various shapes with her fingers on the back of his own hand. “You decide yet on what you like most about me?”

Rather than give an answer, he hesitated once more.

This was fine, though. Instead of quietly fussing at him over his indecisiveness, she would simply put a different plan into motion. In a single moment, she had quickly built some distance between the two of them, albeit still on her side and facing him. “Since you seem to have trouble deciding… I’m going to close my eyes, and I want you to put your hands on whatever part of me you like the most. Anywhere at all.”

“A-Anywhere?” He had already begun to blush again, and he knew well enough that Mythra absolutely _delighted_ in seeing him like that. “...you won’t get mad or anything?”

“Nope. Anywhere means anywhere. Maybe you prefer something a little more tame, like my thighs… or maybe you’re already thinking lewd thoughts about me, and you want to go straight for my tits or ass.”

“M-Mythra!” He was biting his lip now — any harder and he’d likely draw blood. “I… I don’t know…”

“Oh c’mon, Rex. It’ll be fun!” As mentioned, she soon shut her eyes tight, lying as still as possible on her side as she waited for him to inevitably pick something… anything at all. The bed shifted beneath her somewhat, likely by him also rolling onto his side to get a better look at her, and she couldn’t help but wonder — _what is he looking at? What is he looking for?_ Though they may have been Driver and Blade, boyfriend and girlfriend, it was remarkably difficult at times to pick up on what it was he was thinking about. All of this meant that whatever part of her he deemed to be ‘most attractive’ was liable to be a complete and total surprise to her. It gave her some measure of anxiety, knowing what he _could_ potentially put his hands on, but… there was a measure of excitement with it as well, to _know_ that he found her physically appealing.

Time began to drag on, and she could feel her heart steadily pick up in pace as she awaited a decision from him, as anxiety and anticipation alike continued to build. And soon, at long last, she felt him upon her body, her eyes slowly opening as she could feel that firm, gentle grip.

“I… made my choice, Mythra.”

Her hands slowly moved to gently rest upon his, as if to confirm his choice. She could already feel the heat in her cheeks begin to rise, somewhat shocked by his decision. “R-Rex, that’s… my face.”

“I know.”

“You… like my face the most?”

“Kind of a silly question, you know. I mean, how could I not?” He couldn’t help but give her a bit of a smile as his hands slowly moved up her face to brush a bit of her hair out of her eyes, and just as slowly moved back down her cheeks to cup her face in his hands. “...where should I even start? There’s the way you look at me every morning when we wake up, and every night before we sleep, and the way you look at me when we’re out and about, doing the most mundane things. There’s the way you smile at me, even when I make some really terrible joke, which is—”

“Most of the time, really.”

A soft chuckle from him as he nodded. “...Sure, but let me finish, at least. I think you’ve got a cute nose, too. Just… everything about your face seems so perfect to me. You’re _gorgeous_ , Mythra.”

“Oh, stop it. You’re embarrassing me!” There definitely was no hiding her blush, not with her face in his hands like that, but… it was alright to show a bit of vulnerability when it was with him. “And it’s cheating to pick my _entire_ face like that. There’s so many different parts of me you can list when you do that.”

“You’re not complaining, though.”

“W-Well… no.”

“Though there is… one more thing about you that I like.” Rex slowly withdrew his hands from her cheeks, content to simply lay beside her and look at her like this, his smile never leaving his face.

Mythra merely blinked a bit at him, not entirely sure what else he might be hinting at. “Well, don’t keep a girl waiting.”

“Your lips. They always look so… _soft_.”

“R-Really?” The blush was back in full force, and she was certain her face was probably about as red as her sister’s hair in that moment. She certainly couldn’t help but to bring one of her own fingers to her lips though, lightly running along the length of it as she eyed him — not after a comment like that from him. “I… guess they are pretty soft.”

“Told you.”

Her expression softened a bit as she watched him from a distance, chewing on her lip as she seemingly plotted out her next move. They had certainly spent a good portion of the night idly chatting about various things… she still had another sort of ‘want’ in need of satiation, a yearning for something more physical than cuddling and spooning. “Hey… Rex? Can I kiss you?”

“You know you don’t have to ask me that.” A hand reached across to give her nose a playful poke. “Girlfriend privileges and all.”

“Sure, but… consent is important. And… can be hot, depending on how you word it.” Slowly but surely, she had gotten onto her hands and knees, pushing him onto his back and quickly crawling on top of him. There was but one place she wanted to be right now, and she soon made it known as she straddled him and settled down atop his chest, sliding her hands into his. “And right now, I just... really want this.”

“If that’s what you want, I won’t stop you.” He gave a gentle squeeze to the hands nestled in his, if only to show his earnest willingness for what was about to happen. “Trying to show me how soft your lips are?”

“Mm, something like that…” Mythra began to lean closer and closer to his face, steadily inching forward until she stopped just short of their lips meeting. “One more thing before we do this.”

At this distance, he could easily feel her warm breath upon his skin. It was a tantalizing taste of what awaited him. “...What is it, Mythra?”

“Don’t talk so much this time. You’ll spoil the moment.”

“Got it.”

Satisfied with his answer, she whispered one of her own, her voice taking on a bit of a sultry tone. “Good boy.”

The remainder of the books they had purchased would have to wait for another night. All that mattered to her now was to create some romance of their own worth writing about.


End file.
